


【网剧SCI】【瞳耀】睚眦必报

by lemontower



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemontower/pseuds/lemontower
Summary: 军火大佬白羽瞳抓到了一个杀手，矫健、优雅、强大，而且还很漂亮……





	1. 睚眦必报 上

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 双黑道paro  
> ※ R级，非常狂野的R级  
> ※ 拷问和反向拷问，强制和反向强制，dirty talk和反向dirty talk，普通的道具play和危险的道具play，死亡威胁  
> ※ 但是并没有严格意义上的性行为

“人呢？”白羽瞳把外套随手一丢，大步向前走去。  
小弟蹦了一下才捞住外套，小跑着追上自家老大急匆匆的步伐：“还在卧室没醒呢，打完肌松药锁床上了。唔，老大您看这事要不要——”  
他没来得及说完，门就被重重甩上，险些砸到他的鼻子。  
“老大您也太着急了点吧……”

雪白的床单上，安安静静地伏卧着一个纤长优美的身躯。  
那个人双手拉过头顶，被一副银色的手铐紧紧束缚在床头。他还穿着黑色的西装，衣衫凌乱，透出隐约的血迹，下身则是完全赤裸，袒露着两条紧致性感的大腿，甚至于说——可以看到——有颜色俗气的艳红电线，从线条诱人的白皙股间延伸出来，带着无尽色情的暗示……

此人双目紧闭，微微皱起的眉头似乎昭示了他在昏迷中也承受着什么怪异的折磨，肌肉瘫软放松，看上去并不比一只晒过的枕头更危险。  
白羽瞳走到床边蹲下身，目光细细描摹过那个人的眉眼，几乎有些好奇地伸手触碰了一下。  
仿佛什么神奇的魔法，在他的指尖触及时，如同一朵花的绽放，那个人睁开了眼睛，以刚刚醒来的茫然无辜看向白羽瞳，像一头受惊的鹿，还带着森林的清新气息。  
白羽瞳微微一怔。

就在那短暂的一瞬间，黑影暴起，借助腰部力量腾身扭转，双腿狠狠绞住白羽瞳的脖子，柔韧的肌肉骤然隆起！  
白羽瞳猝不及防，压迫的窒息感顿时袭来。

可惜了，如果不是被打了肌松剂，刚刚这一下没准能错开他的颈椎，而不是现在这样连压死颈动脉都做不到，白羽瞳冷静地想。  
而那个人的力气也在迅速流逝，没坚持几秒，他的肌肉就开始簌簌发抖，全靠意志勉强发力，不需要看就能感受到他的虚弱。  
白羽瞳并没有本能地奋力挣扎，只是将手指轻柔地抚上那个人的后腰，随即暧昧地滑至臀缝。他的嗓音因为窒息而断续沙哑，低沉地搔刮在心头：“你湿了。”

他几乎感到了那个人的错愕。

——这种时候还要性骚扰？

他抓住了那根艳红的电线下挂着的开关，毫不迟疑地推到最大档。  
机械震动的嗡嗡声伴随着一声短促的哀鸣响起。

 

那个人的双腿完全脱力地滑落下来，跌在床边，因为某个难以启齿之处强烈的刺激微微抽搐着，手腕被锋利的手铐割出一道血痕，眼睛湿得快要落下泪来，却再也不见刚刚那层无害的保护色，只有腾腾杀气。  
白羽瞳居高临下地看着他：“敢在我的地盘杀人，就应该做好这种心理准备了。说吧，是那个倒霉鬼被人买了命，还是你另有所图？”  
他凶狠地扫了白羽瞳一眼。

白羽瞳眯起眼睛，捞住那个人的瘫软的双腿重新扔回床上，自己跟着翻身上床，手指粗暴地插入他的后穴搅动了几圈，逼出一声低喘。  
“怎么就湿成这样？我把你关进来的时候开得可是最低档啊。水多到溢出来，刚刚还敢用腿夹我脖子，肩膀都被你弄湿了。”  
“你他妈……被这玩意搞上两小时试试。”那个人咬着牙说。  
“哎呦，能说话啊。叫什么名字？”  
“……”  
“不说是吧？”白羽瞳嗤笑一声，勾起手指在他体内摸索，寻觅到某处敏感的腺体轻描淡写地用指尖揉了一下。

“……唔！”那个人像被电了一样微微弹起，却被白羽瞳牢牢压回床上，手指向着某处持续揉弄起来。  
“你做什么——啊啊……别……”酥麻感从下体冲向头顶，迅速累积的快感很快超出了他的承受能力，扭动着想让那逼人发疯的手指离开他的敏感点。

“你叫什么名字？”白羽瞳诱哄地在他耳边问。  
“……高，高访，够了……啊哈……”  
白羽瞳盯着他看了一会，似笑非笑地说：“坏孩子。”

他意识到不好，猛地挣扎起来，白羽瞳的手指却无可逃避地向内深入，夹住那颗剧烈震动的跳蛋稍微拉出一些，随即精准地重重抵在了敏感处！  
过分剧烈的快感在体内轰然炸裂。

好一会儿，他才意识到是自己在尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——停下！不要……不——”腺体被密集地刺激着，快感很快转化为令人无法承受的痛苦，眼前炸开一片闪烁的光点。白羽瞳的膝盖还死死压在他背上，将他更深地压进松软的床垫，他根本喘不上气，更无从逃脱，只能张着腿任其折磨。  
白羽瞳不顾他的挣扎将跳蛋按得更紧些，感到手指被痉挛的肠壁紧紧包裹，细腻触感令他的小腹腾起一把火。  
“最后一遍，你叫什么名字？”  
“……展……啊啊啊啊啊展耀！展耀！快停啊啊啊啊！”

白羽瞳松开了手。

展耀浑身上下像是从水里捞出来一样，瘫在床上剧烈喘息。

“展耀……”白羽瞳咂摸着品味了一会，“好名字，我叫白羽瞳。”  
谁稀罕知道你的名字。展耀没动，但很明显地表达出了这个意思。  
白羽瞳都快被他气笑了：“你就光棍吧，说，来干什么的？目标是谁？”

 

这一回，展耀死死地闭上了嘴。

白羽瞳故技重施，展耀却真正一声不吭起来。连呻吟都不肯泄露，牙齿咬破了嘴唇，鲜红的血顺着深深的伤口流下来，染在床单上。

 

硬骨头。  
但再硬的骨头，总也有折断的时候。

白羽瞳抽出了他的枪。

 

漆黑的枪口沾染着无尽的血腥和火药味，抵在狭窄的入口处。  
“放松。”白羽瞳简单地提醒了一声，手上的动作却毫不客气，冰冷的枪管齐根没入柔嫩的肠道。  
被猛然插入至体内最深处的恐惧感让展耀微微战栗，还来不及适应，那根过分坚硬的金属就毫不怜惜地激烈抽插起来，伴随粘稠的水声，破开紧紧纠缠的肠道，准确地反复攻击那处让他颤抖收缩的区域。  
展耀只觉得头皮都麻了起来，他的大腿不自然地抽搐着，却感觉不到疼痛——除了被不断抽插着的那一处他什么也感受不到，柔软的肠壁被翻搅着，冰冷和火热纠缠在一起构成强烈的触感巨浪般铺天盖地地袭来。  
枪口抵住敏感点研磨，他在床单上磨蹭着想要逃离，又想更加深入。

他能够感受到形状，清晰地意识到是枪的哪一个零件在摩擦过他的腺体，哪一处棱角和凸起把他捅到欲罢不能。他的内壁又是如何紧紧包裹，用深处的体温把冰冷的金属暖得火热，再一寸寸吞噬这把给他带来无穷无尽快感的——枪。  
他在被、被一把枪——被一把枪操到这种程度。

“喜欢吗？”白羽瞳在他耳边问，“以前，这里有没有被枪插进来过？这是不是你后面含过的最硬的东西？”

天翻地覆间，他崩溃地摇着头，终于因这样极致的快感断断续续地掉起了眼泪。

 

咔嚓——  
白羽瞳将退出的弹匣在展耀眼前晃了晃，展耀还没缓过劲来，泪眼朦胧地看着他。  
他把弹夹拎在手上转了个花，干脆利落地退出其中的五枚子弹，拿给展耀看了一眼后丢到地上。  
“剩一颗子弹在里面。”他说，“你到底说不说？”

俄罗斯轮盘赌。

白羽瞳单手把弹匣推回枪内，干脆地上了膛，故意缓慢地重新将枪管深深插进展耀湿滑不堪的后穴里，看着他瞬间僵硬绷紧的身体。  
保险拉开的清脆声响。  
展耀急促地吸了口气，似乎想要说什么，还没来得及开口就——白羽瞳扣动了扳机。

咔。  
空膛的声音。

“对不起，忘记先问你就直接打了第一枪。”白羽瞳没什么诚意地说，“不过，有一个不错的开头，嗯？谁派你来的？”  
展耀脸色微微发白。  
“说不说？三，二，一——”白羽瞳毫不迟疑地再次扣动扳机。

空枪。

六个弹位一颗子弹，每一次侥幸的空枪都意味着下一枪的危险性更大。  
巨大的压迫感从背后阴沉地盘旋而上，本能的恐惧化作附骨之疽，可不合时宜的快感仍然不顾后果地熊熊燃烧。绷起的身体将金属吞得更紧，极度集中的注意力使肠壁加倍敏感，每一下轻微的摩擦都带来爽到战栗的电流。  
展耀被折磨得嘴唇都在哆嗦。

“……走神？”白羽瞳冷笑起来，枪口在展耀体内用力顶了一下。  
一把危险至此的凶器被吞在他的后穴里，模仿着性交的动作小幅度顶弄，随时有走火的危险，甚至随时会真的开枪。  
命悬一线。  
这游戏如此危险。  
又是如此、如此令人着迷。

 

“……谁派你来的？”白羽瞳重复问到，“最后两枪了，百分之五十的概率，就算赌对了，还有下一枪等着你。三，二——”

展耀深深吸了口气，转头盯住了白羽瞳，眼睛中早就没了那楚楚可怜波光粼粼的柔弱姿态，只有一片冰凉的漆黑，带着绝对的冷静和凌厉。  
那一刻，白羽瞳忽然很想看到他笑起来的样子。  
他笑起来会是什么样子，是冷淡地勾起唇角，还是温柔地眯起眼睛？他会纵声大笑吗？会露出甜蜜又柔软的神色吗？  
他差点数不下去，“一”在舌尖打了个转没吐出来，像个没熟的青柿子一样涩口，停顿了一下才接上去。他惊觉自己的动摇，急于弥补地加快手中的动作，颇有些欲盖弥彰。

“空枪。”展耀在枪响的同时突然开口。

的确是空枪。

 

白羽瞳和展耀无声地对视着，枪还插在体内，最后的弹位也已经上膛，情势没什么变化，可不知不觉中，攻守似乎易势。  
展耀轻声说：“开枪啊。”

白羽瞳微微睁大了眼睛。

展耀向后一扬，语气平淡：“最后一枚子弹了不是吗，从后面打穿我，开枪啊。”  
白羽瞳紧紧盯着他，是饥饿的野兽盯住猎物特有的嗜血，也是一头孤狼看着另一个同样强壮的敌人时的警惕，掩藏着对一位足够聪明、足够优美的对手——本能的欣赏。  
他扣动了扳机。

咔——  
还是空枪。

 

“什么时候发现的？”白羽瞳丢开了枪，轻松地问。  
“最开始。你给我看取出来的五枚子弹，其实是全取出来了吧？第六枚大概是夹在手指背面，扔在地上的时候被我听出来了，落地的数量不对。”  
这也能听出来？白羽瞳克制不住笑意，无奈地摇摇头。

“况且，我猜你也舍不得啊。”展耀剔透的瞳仁由下向上斜斜地飞了白羽瞳一眼，形状诱人的浅色唇瓣沾着一点血色的娇艳，“说真的，你难道就没打算在我身上用用你的……另一把枪吗？”

房间的气氛顿时陷入怪异的紧绷。

展耀似无所觉，仍然不紧不慢地抱怨着：“就算你不想、或者你不行，也给我个痛快吧？最开始就塞个跳蛋进来，然后有一下没一下地晾着，好歹让我射一次成吗？”  
白羽瞳气得笑起来：“我不行？刚刚求饶还叫成那个样子——想射是吧，用后面射出来，我就让你看看白爷到底行不行。”

白羽瞳抓回刚刚丢开的配枪，反手把枪柄重重捅了进去。  
“唔嗯！”展耀颤了一下，不同于细长的枪管，枪柄对于他狭窄的后穴来说实在太过粗大，过分的饱涨将穴口的皱褶撑得平展起来，又痛又爽，夹杂着针刺般锐利的快感。展耀的性器早已涨大通红，却被如此冷落着，只能在床单上毫无章法地扭动摩擦。坚硬的物件只顾反复捣弄着柔软的内壁，每一次进出都伴随着啧啧水声，让他无法自控地想象出自己身后汁水淋漓的淫靡场景。  
太大了，太大了，涨得展耀快要喘不过气来，他难耐地扭着腰，不知是为了逃避还是迎合，眼泪无法自制地滑落，连呻吟都带上了哭腔。

“再叫大声点？”白羽瞳的声音完全被情欲烧哑了，他出来没有这么渴望过一个人。  
“你！……啊……”展耀一口咬住白羽瞳的领带，尖尖的牙齿给银质的领带夹留下一个明显的牙印，顿时闷住了声音，只在被弄得受不了的时候有破碎的吸气无法忍耐地溢出来。  
这样若有若无，欲拒还迎，反而加倍撩拨起听众的欲望。

最终轰然而来的前列腺高潮如洪水般将他彻底吞没，他在这欲望的漩涡里沉浮，从始至终未被触碰一下的性器抖动着射了出来。  
大概是实在被玩弄得太久了，这波高潮来得汹涌澎湃，持久得让展耀几乎在窒息的快感中晕过去。

数分钟后，他才感到嗡嗡的耳鸣声褪去。  
沉浸在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱结束后特有的疲惫和满足感中，展耀懒洋洋地地松开嘴，放过白羽瞳那个被扯脱线了的领带，银亮的唾液洇出湿漉漉的一片水迹。  
他的脸颊还是红的，气息急促，胸口起伏不定，餍足的神情仿佛一朵火花，落在白羽瞳眼里，将他的世界焚成一片灼热朦胧的雾气。  
白羽瞳的指尖在微微颤抖，为展耀的姿态，为自己的欲火和忍耐，为他即将要做的——他想——  
而展耀也意识到了，昂起头冲他挑衅地微笑，神态自若。但他知道，他看得出来，展耀的笑容里蕴含的紧张和期待——

 

“咚咚咚！”  
卧室的门被敲响了。

迷乱的氛围被瞬间打破了。白羽瞳闭上眼睛，忍耐地吸了口气，重新向前逼近一步——

“咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚！”

“……谁！”白羽瞳脸都黑了，恼怒地冲门外喝到。  
小弟战战兢兢地回话：“老大，白姐在楼下等了你半小时，已经开始掀桌子了。”

白羽瞳绝望地砸了一下床，半晌，痛苦地回应道：“知道了我这就下去！”  
展耀不可置信地瞪着他：“你要走？这时候了你居然——你不会真不行吧？”  
“那是只女王蜂，我可不敢放她在我的房子里闹。等我十分钟，宝贝，十分钟后你就知道后悔了。”白羽瞳抓出一件宽松的长风衣遮挡住一切可疑的痕迹，匆匆出了门。

展耀盯着重新关紧的门，在心里默数了三十个数。  
门外一片安宁。

他略为放松下来，慢慢拱开被子，艰难地垂下头叼出一只领带夹。  
这是他趁高潮的时候从白羽瞳领带上咬下来的。  
他就着被铐住的姿势勉强坐起来，从领带夹里拆出一根弹簧片和一段带着锯齿的钢条。

 

当白羽瞳回到房间时，只剩下一副打开的手铐，孤零零地挂在床头。

TBC


	2. 睚眦必报 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 职业杀手展耀抓住了一个军火大佬，一个非常非常性感的大佬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 双黑道paro  
> ※ R级，无插入式性行为  
> ※ 拷问和反向拷问，强制和反向强制，dirty talk和反向dirty talk，普通的道具play和危险的道具play，死亡威胁

“别来无恙啊，展先生。”白羽瞳冲展耀露出一个假笑。  
“您也是风采依旧。”展耀跨坐在他的膝盖上，愉快地端详着他扭曲的笑容。

 

说到底还是白羽瞳过分傲气，虽看出些破绽，却没觉得和沈二爷交易的这种小场面能翻出什么大浪，明知有猫腻仍旧潇潇洒洒地推开了门。  
一方面是艺高人胆大，另一方面还是看不起沈二爷，就没相信他能有那个本事做出圈套。

谁知遇上的是埋伏已久的展耀！

一着不慎，白羽瞳被粗暴地卡着脖子按在天台冰凉的水泥地上，展耀满脸“大仇将报”的表情，不知从哪里摸出一副雪亮的手铐，利落地将他的双手反扭在背后，绕过天台边缘的栏杆牢牢铐住。

 

“想想有一个月没见了吧，展先生，听说您前些日子犯了，哦，腰疼病，现在好些了没？”白羽瞳试着挣了一下，完全动弹不得，干脆拿话刺他。  
“谢您挂念，好多了。倒是白爷您，天台上风紧，再不赶紧回去，恐怕明天也要犯上好一阵子腰·疼·病了。”展耀一字一顿地说。

他们虚情假意地对笑了一会。

“我不会给你的。”白羽瞳直接摊牌。  
“你倒猜得出我想问什么？”  
“知道你的名字和脸，又有一个月的时间，虽然查出的东西很少，但我碰巧有点内幕资料……你就是那位杀手中的业界传奇？这么说，上次死得那个人跟你们组织有关系？”  
工作中途居然失手被抓，把上个月的遭遇视为职业生涯之耻的传奇杀手懊恼地咬了咬嘴唇，不情不愿地承认道：“差不多吧，他偷了我们的东西。”

白羽瞳若有所思地沉吟了一会。  
展耀不耐烦起来：“所以，那个U盘是不是在你那里？他那天去见你就是想把U盘买给你吧，被我抢先一步杀了，但东西已经在你那里了？”  
“对，”白羽瞳道，“但交易没完成人就叫你给捅死了，密钥没能拿到，资料也一直打不开。”  
“给我。”  
“不给。”  
“你想死吗？”  
“那就杀啊，我保证你这辈子都找不到那个U盘。想想看，这会成为你职业生涯唯一的污点吧？”  
出道十年未尝败绩的杀手先生犹豫起来，目光游移了一会，渐渐徘徊于白羽瞳的腰臀之间……

白羽瞳后背一凉。

 

“老子后面没感觉，别想着拿同样的手段报复回来了。”他摆出副死老鼠不怕开水烫的架势，“有本事你就来，逼出一个字算我输。”  
跃跃欲试的杀手先生顿时扫兴地瞪了他一眼。  
“……你还真想照原样给我来一遍啊！”白羽瞳大惊失色。

“后面没感觉，那你前面也硬不起来吗？”展耀瞅着他似笑非笑地问，“说起来上次也是，从头到尾你都只拿道具折腾我——听说过分依赖外物的男人很多都是ED，有这回事吗？”  
白羽瞳本能地就想反驳，又意识到真反驳就是把自己落进套里了，恼得直瞪他。

展耀却没让他为难太久。  
他轻巧地滑下身子，停在白羽瞳胯间，微张的薄唇在离某个器官不足一寸之处悬了一会，一点点地迫近。  
白羽瞳轻微地抽了一口气。

灵巧的舌拨开着裤子上的纽扣，咬住拉链缓慢地向下扯去。  
乌黑的发丝乖巧地垂落在白皙的后颈上，展耀堪称温驯地跪在地上，牙齿叼住细小的铁片，殷红的舌尖一闪而过……轻微的挤压隔靴搔痒般拂过，他的头正埋在白羽瞳腿间，仅仅这个画面就足够令人血脉偾张。  
金属摩擦的声音被无限放大，慢得令人心焦。

有什么东西隔着内裤的布料逐渐膨胀起来，顶出一个可观的凸起。

展耀兴致盎然地观看了一会，看着那东西在自己的注视下越来越大，带着十足暗示意味地舔了舔嘴唇，令白羽瞳从心头到下身都开始发烫。  
可他并没有像白羽瞳渴望地那样——啊，舔舔嘴唇以外的东西，而是重新坐直了身子，从后腰掏出了他的枪。  
冰凉的枪管贴上白羽瞳分明的腹肌上，沿着劲瘦的腰部线条下滑，枪口探进他的内裤边缘。  
展耀无辜地眨眼：“我记得白爷喜欢枪来着。”

“我以为展先生也挺喜欢的。”白羽瞳还口，“至少上次见到你的时候，喜欢得不得了呢。”  
白羽瞳到现在都忘不了那天的画面，柔白挺翘的臀瓣间紧紧夹着乌黑粗大的枪管，将之深深吞入体内，被反复摩擦发红的穴口被迫撑开，为这无比强烈的色彩对比做出弥合。展耀伏在床上浑身瘫软，随着每一记顶弄而呻吟发抖，爽得不断掉眼泪，颇一副被操开了、操透了的可怜姿态。  
那样活色生香，令白羽瞳只要稍微想起就如同在小腹点起一把火，他甚至在午夜梦回之时无数次亲身取代那把枪的位置——久违地竟做起春梦来！

 

枪对着白羽瞳的内裤边缘用力一勾，里头那早已昂扬的性器立刻弹跳出来，以一个称得上炫耀的角度颤巍巍地紧贴住小腹。  
展耀盯着那分量十足的家伙吹了声口哨，咔嚓一声推开了保险。

“展耀！”白羽瞳本能地绷紧了肌肉，咬牙低喝。  
这个小心眼的杀手！简直睚眦必报！

 

金属凶器冰冷的质感让因情欲灼热的肌肤微微战栗，在性器上漫不经心地揉按也很难说是挑逗还是威胁。展耀的手指恶作剧似的勾在扳机上晃来晃去，作势欲按，又立刻撒手，让枪口滑过顶端细腻的皱褶，沿着冠状沟轻柔地画圈。  
“你喜欢。”展耀亲昵地凑近白羽瞳，温热的吐气喷洒在耳郭，“你是不是就喜欢这种生死一线的感觉？”  
白羽瞳有些难堪地向外躲了躲，心里却不得不承认：比起那些温吞软弱的乏味美人，展耀这样势均力敌、难以掌控的存在要对他胃口得多。

因为他已经硬到发疼了。

枪械的触感真实强烈，技巧性的点按带来一阵阵酥麻的电流，顺着脊柱攀爬而上，每一下的触碰都带来蔷薇花刺般扎在神经上的快感，危险又迷人。他按捺不住地挺腰的冲动，展耀却不许他动，压着胯骨用力按回去，不肯给他更多的刺激。  
白羽瞳难耐地喘息着，灼热的情欲在皮肤之下燃烧，烧得他头晕目眩，连骨头都泛起麻痒。

他模糊地想到，自己的判断大概有误。  
白羽瞳不是控制狂，但也从不是那种渴望被征服的人，可展耀这样随心所欲地折腾他不会使情欲稍减，只令他加倍着迷。  
展耀跟他势均力敌的样子的确是最和他胃口的类型，但是被锁在床上搞得毫无还手之力的样子、驯服地趴在自己腿间的样子也让他心跳加速，甚至像是现在这样强势霸道、抢占主动权的样子，他还是……还是很兴奋……

枪口细细描摹着性器上凸起的纹路，打着转滑向根部，随即转向下方沉甸甸的饱满囊袋，戏谑地将之挑起。  
“嘶……展耀你……你到底会不会！”  
“我会啊，我会得东西可多了。”展耀极轻地扫过囊袋菲薄敏感的皮肤，“但能不能享受到要看你才行，U盘在哪？”

展耀在他耳边温柔地劝诱：“告诉我。”  
白羽瞳挣扎了一下，忽然耳垂被轻轻一扯，展耀用嘴唇抿住了它。  
柔软的唇瓣轻柔地碾压着薄薄的耳垂，舌尖似有似无地滑过，潮热的鼻息落在发根上，昭示着无可躲避的存在感，强烈得令白羽瞳半个身子微微发麻。  
“U盘在哪？”展耀湿润的舌慢条斯理地覆上银耳钉，细致地舔舐起来，从前到后，连同微微凹陷的耳洞也要探进去巡视一番，牙齿轻轻咬过。

渴望迅速攀升，从耳垂蔓延到指尖，每一寸皮肤都燃着急需抚慰的躁动不安，白羽瞳的下身已经溢出些许滑腻的液体，但奇怪的是，和迫切到令人发疯的欲望中心相比，他现在居然也同样渴求着一个紧密的拥抱、或者深入纠缠的吻，好熄灭他浑身跳动的火花。  
展耀停止了吮吸他的耳垂，略微抽离开打量着他的表情，他几乎忍不住要恳求继续——

展耀再度滑下身子，嘴唇正对着他勃发的欲望。

淡色唇瓣因为刚刚的含吮泛着凌乱的殷红，微微上扬的弧度仿佛永远在微笑，展耀慢慢张开嘴，一道纤细的银丝从上下唇间拉伸成几不可见的透明痕迹，白羽瞳的呼吸也随之越绷越紧、越绷越紧——  
粉红的舌尖伸出来，灵巧地在唇间划过，银丝顿时被挟裹着卷入湿漉漉的口腔中。  
白羽瞳忍无可忍，断断续续地呻吟起来。

展耀的唇舌离他的性器那么近，近的只要稍微低头就可以舔到最为敏感的前端，将之吞进那个天堂般紧致湿滑的地方。  
他探出舌，离那剧烈脉动的青筋只有不过毫厘的距离，隔空缭绕而过，张开的嘴正是最适合将性器整个含入的样子，而白羽瞳几乎确定自己被含进去的刹那就会射出来。  
可展耀偏不肯动。

他轻轻地、轻轻地对着白羽瞳硬到快要爆炸的性器吹了口气，

 

白羽瞳崩溃地咆哮了起来：“给你！就在弹夹里面我马上给你！”

 

“居然藏在这，你特地改装过？”展耀摆弄着白羽瞳的枪，愉快的问。  
白羽瞳哪还有心回答他，只能拼命克制着粗重的喘息，脸颊的潮红化开了凌厉眼型带来的冷淡，衬衫被蹭上去，露出一截腰，蜜一样细腻的肌肤晕着静谧的光泽。吸气时有漂亮的肌肉线条从小腹薄薄的脂肪层中浮现，那可不是健身房练出来的花拳绣腿，是沐浴着鲜血和硝烟而生实打实的力量感，热辣灼人。  
展耀瞅了他一会，轻轻抿了下唇，突然松开手任由U盘和拆开的手枪落到地上，左手扶住白羽瞳的性器就张口吞了进去！粗硬的性器在脸颊顶出一个满满的鼓起，随后被更深地吞进喉咙，唇舌并用的紧密纠缠和喉口反射性的缩紧双颊凹陷紧紧包裹的细腻触感直接如烟花般从下体蹿升至大脑然后爆炸成一片雪亮的废墟！  
白羽瞳连声音都发不出来就射了，而他射精的时候展耀仍在用力吸吮让那惊人的快感翻倍累计并不断不断地延长……

目眩神迷的高潮持续了好一会儿，白羽瞳喘息着重新抬起头，展耀正用手背擦掉唇角沾染的白浊。  
他咳嗽了一声，声音有些发紧，带着怪异的沙哑：“所以……那就这样。”  
他不自然地和白羽瞳对视一眼，迅速别过了头，仿佛想要逃避什么诱惑，一把抓起地上的U盘匆匆转身冲出了天台。

白羽瞳还没反应过来，展耀就已经消失了。

 

……怎么搞得？  
白羽瞳茫然地呆了一会。

 

天台的门砰地一声被推开了。  
白羽瞳骤然绷起神经，脚尖踩住丢在地上的手枪——

展耀黑着脸走回来的，粗暴地把白羽瞳的性器收进内裤，一把拉上了裤子拉链。  
然后转身就走。

 

……诶？  
白羽瞳茫然地呆了一会。

 

天台的门砰地一声又被推开了。

“你拷贝了。”展耀站着门口，硬邦邦地说。  
“……什么？”  
“那份U盘，你拷贝了一份副本藏在家里了。”  
“啊？没有啊？”  
“你有。”  
“没有密钥根本没法操作你也是知道的——”  
“你，有。”  
“可我没……哦，哦！”白羽瞳突然回过味来，恍然大悟道，“没错，是的，我复制了一份藏在……嗯，卧室里了。”  
他信口胡说：“对，就放在卧室的床上，而且我还准备把它公开拍卖掉。这是很重要的资料吧，你可必须得保证它万无一失。不过明天我们家保安会……集体出差，没错，希望自动安保系统足够可靠，不然有人闯入根本拦不住。”

展耀满意地哼了一声，第三次转身离开。

 

白羽瞳压制住唇边的笑容，满足地向后靠去。  
好了，首先想办法打开手铐。  
他用脚勾起地上的手枪一颠，让它漂亮地落进怀里。

然后就是明天的事了。  
他可要好好——准备一番。

END


End file.
